Student Council Meetings!
by Sachie-chan11
Summary: Rin and Kakashi are in the High School Student Council, and have to go to a meeting! rated PG-13.
1. Chapter 1

**D:C- I don't own Naruto! wish i did cuz then i could draw really good...and I'd be rich!**

**ok I hope you like it!**

The sun seeped through the blinds covering the window above Rin's bed

The sun seeped through the blinds covering the window above Rin's bed. Her eyes fluttered opened, and almost immanently she sat up.

"mmh! Ko-chan, Ku-chan! Are you up?" Rin mumbled as she straightened her wife bitter. No answer was given, Rin slid out of bed and walked over to the closest bed which was Anko's.

"Ko-chan?" Rin leaned down and shook the sleeping figure. Rin sighed, and walked over toward the bathroom. "You know it's so much easer to just get up earlier, you know." Kurenai grunted as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Rin smiled weakly and continued toward the bathroom. Once inside, Rin undressed and took a 15 minuet shower, and toweled her hair to semi-damp, and walked outside. The two room dorm was huge and sparsely furnished three beds, computers, a kitchenette, a couch, and a table with a few chairs. The walls were white, and the floors were a light hard wood.

"Ri-chan, are you going to school today?" Anko was sitting crossed legged on her bed. Her hair was disheveled.

"Yup! Got to." Rin smiled as she walked across the room and opened the closet door.

"Agh! That sucks! We don't have to go to day, but the President and Vice President have to go to a meeting." Kurenai said while she picked thought the fridge in the corner of the room. Rin giggled as she buttoned up her white top. It was true only Kakashi and she had to go to school today, but she didn't care that much about it.

"I feel bad for you, Ri-chan, to think of all the fan girls that'll chase you for hanging out with the "K-God"." Anko said mockingly. Rin could help but laugh. It was so funny! Still giggling she walked over to her own dresser and opened the top drawer and grabbed a pair of knee socks.

"Thank god we don't have track practice today!" Anko flopped herself drown on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Ri-chan? You want some eggs?" Kurenai asked.

"Ah! No I'll have some toast." Rin said while brushing her hair.

"Good answer!" Anko talked while watching some weird cartoon. "Kurenai's cooking sucks anyway! I like your cooking better Ri-chan!"

Rin eyed the wall clock. _8:45 a.m._.

oh crap I'm late Rin mentally screamed. She grabbed her coat and toast, said her goodbye, and slipped on her shoes.

--

When she pushed open the metal door, she buttoned up her coat holding her toast in her mouth. soon a cloud of fog surrounded her. She walked quickly down the clob stone walk ways that covered the high school campus.

I dont know why but, for some reason I walked toward her. I could tell she had just washed her hair, because it was damp. she was speed walking and soon i found my self runnig toward her. I caught up with her and reached out and grabbed her. she was takin off graud and fell back into me.

"_huff_ _huff_ why were you walking so fast?" kakashi huffed.

"I-I'm sorry!"She held onto my shoulders as I huffed. "Kakashi? what was wrong? Did you need me or something?"

"You'll Catch a cold with your hair like that." she looked up and i grabbed a piece of her hair and rolled it between my fingers.

The clock tower chimed 9:00 a.m.

I reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her close to me and kissed her forehead.

"I can't have my right hand girl sick, or late. let's go" I didn't even need to look back to tell she was blushing.

--

The after the Meeting in the Student Council Room!

"Hey! Ri-chan!" Anko and Kurenai both came run toward rin.

"wat the hell's wrong with you? every one heard about that fling you and Kakashi had ye-" Anko stopped talking mid-sentence.

Anko and Kurenai both hugged Rin.

"Kakashi doesn't play fair." Kurenai cooed.

"No, no he doesn't" Anko said shaking her head.

Rin clung to both of them. a tomato red blush had takin over her face.

--

**A:N well thats all!;p i cant decide if this should be a oneshot or what?? i dont know wat to do! so please tell me what you think! R&R**

**thanks**

**SChan11**


	2. Chapter 2

_Yawn!_ Rin yawned lazy as she leaned back into the comfy armchair.

"Aw! Rin-chan's tired. How cute!" Genma smirked. The student council had gathered in the on-campus paradise, The Hanamori building. It was assigned to the student council, for meetings and advanced studying. Though they never went to class, and rarely had meetings.

"I can't help it." Rin rubbed her head. "I've been signing paper all night."

"Why were you signing paper? Why at night?" Kurenai asked as she set a tray full of cream horns, cream pin cookies, and other cream filled cookies.

Personally, Rin, preferred to work in the morning, but after that thing with Kakashi, she was just so confused. She didn't know what to say or do. She wasn't mad or anything it just felt so awkward.

"Ri-chan?" Anko was standing in front of Rin, holding out a mug of tea.

"Ah! Oh, I-I'm sorry! I was just think of what to write for my mid-term paper!" Rin reached out and took the mug of tea from Anko. Rin took a sip from the mug and sighed. She leaned back into the arm-chair, taking another sip from the hot mug.

"Kyaah!" Everyone sighed. "Well, Kakashi's here." Anko pionted out. "KYAAH!" everyone was quit as the power serged on and off. Kurenai was perched next to the window. "Wow! Oh my gwad! They just took down assintent prince Yamada!" Everyone moved toward the windows.

"Jezz! Wow, principal Kikuchi is putting up a fight!" Anko snickered as Kakashi's fan-girls kicked and pulled hair to get a glimpse of him.

"Um, I wonder if Kakashi-kun is alright?" Rin sighed. "This is getting out of hand. Don't they know how many people are getting hurt?" Kurenai fumed. "Hmm. Speaking of Kakashi I think he's in the stairwell." Asuma added after hearing the metal door slam in the stairwell of the back entrance.

"Wow Kakashi! I've never seen you sneak out like that! Genma snickered at Kakashi.

Rin sat in the corner of the window seat, her head throbbed.

_To think I have the same feelings as them. _Rin's heart raced.

She took a deep breath and quietly left the window seat. As she passed Kakashi he reached out and grabbed her fore arm.

"Rin? Is everything okay?" he looked straight in her brown eyes.

"Um...yes! Everything is good! I was just going to...to the um...um...library. Her voice got quieter as she tried to excuse her self.

"Let her go Kakashi." Anko and Kurenai walked over to both of them.

"We're go to study and then go to practice." Kurenai added.

"See ya guys later!" The two said in unison as they grabbed rin and walked out.

A/N: sorry, sorry! I have been at the Beach for the pasted couple weeks. Its been \so hard to write...I've had this block in my head. Well I'm hoping for more reviews! I'm finding it hard to continue this story but I'll pull throw! I think I might start a new one to!

Thanks to all u guys who reviewed!...I call everybody guys...I can't help it!


End file.
